instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Alanys Martínez
}} Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 19 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Alumna; Auror 8. What is your character's blood status? Pure-Blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Now accessing file number 16Z5492. Loading. . . Antonio Castellanos was major jackass. While he was recently married to Carmen Castellanos, he often left in "business trips" to Puerto Rico. Unbeknown to his actual family, he had another life down there as Edgardo López. There, he had an expecting girlfriend, Janette Martínez. A few months after Jasiel's birth came the birth of his first daughter; his first affair child. His visits to Puerto Rico stopped altogether after he told Janette what she was: a mistress. She was horrified, to say the least, and cut off all ties from him; no way would she allow him to be near her or her daughter. Growing up, Alanys knew better than to ask for her father, which meant she knew nothing about him - just that he was special, like her mom. Or at least that's what she said. Whenever she did ask about Antonio, her mother would get this dark look, and weird things would happen around her, like the lights would flicker, or glass would crack, which usually calmed her down. Alanys never knew what went on with her mom until shortly after her fourth birthday, when Janette left her with a babysitter while she went on a date. She didn't want to be left alone with a babysitter-- she wanted her mother. Before that day, her mother had never left her alone aside from when she went to work, and Alanys went to school. So, like any other kid would have, she threw a tantrum, which led to the power going out in the entire household. This freaked the babysitter out, which immediately called Janette, who was left with no other option but to cancel her date and return home. There was when she realized Alanys was like her-- a witch. After that, Alanys' childhood was relatively normal, apart from the occasional magical outburst. The guy her mother had been dating turned into her step-father a few months after her first outburst, followed by the birth of her younger half-brother Johnathan. Like any other older sister, Alanys took care of Johnathan, not taking a liking to bothering him until he turned four. It was fun messing with him. The year Alanys got her acceptance letter to ILM, another bombshell was delivered. Janette was pregnant again, but this time, with twins. Upon arrival, Alanys was sorted into Sapere, much to her mother's delight. That used to be her house, and it overjoyed her that Alanys took after her. Her moment of happiness with everything that was happening faded out when Alanys returned for Christmas break that year. Everything in her mother's pregnancy had gone normal up until one fateful night. Her mother had awoken in the middle of the night, bleeding out of her feminine regions. It was in the hospital that she found out she'd lost one of her babies - Valentina - and was about to lose the next one. They performed an emergency C-Section, and barely - just barely - managed to save the boy. Having been born premature, the newborn - Luis - was forced to stay in the hospital for about a month before he could be released. After losing her daughter, Alanys knew her mother wouldn't ever be the same. She was grief-stricken, and it was impossible for her to move on. No matter how hard she tried hiding this, Alanys knew her mother. This made her reluctant to return to Brazil, but left anyways when her mother demanded she went. It was to no use, because Alanys returned to Puerto Rico a month later to attend her mother's funeral. She'd returned to work and, not in her right mind, had gotten herself killed during an op. During the funeral, Alanys made the silent promise to avenge her death-- whoever did this to her family would pay. Janette's widow, Victor, thought about moving the family to Brazil, but later thought the best of it, and decided to stay in Puerto Rico. His family was here, and he'd need them to raise his two boys, and the girl he cared for as his daughter. Alanys, however, had other plans. She wanted to return to ILM. After begging and begging, Victor let her go. Alanys only ever returned for summer, and that was mostly to be with her younger brothers. Victor was nothing to her, she'd decided when her mother first got married, so she'd treat him as such. It wasn't until her sixteenth birthday - when Victor committed suicide - that she realized she had been wrong all along. He cared for her as a daughter, and she'd never treated him like the father he'd tried so hard to be for her. The guilt would always follow her around. By then, Johnathan was old enough to attend ILM with her, as it had come to light he was also a wizard. They didn't want to leave Luis in Puerto Rico, being the overprotective siblings they were, but they had to. There was nothing else they could do. After graduation, Alanys immediately returned to Puerto Rico, applying for auror as soon as she could. She had a promise to keep. A few months later, Alanys completed the promise, eliminating the twat that had torn her family apart. How was it that he had still been free was unknown to her. She continued to work as an auror in Puerto Rico until she had enough money to get an apartment in Brazil that she could live in with her brothers. Luis was already of age, so he would be attending ILM with Johnathan, who took summer jobs to help his sister pay. Without giving it another thought, she was granted a transfer, and made the move with her brothers to Brazil. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). It's funny how Alanys got Sapere when in reality, she's a mixture of the houses. She's as selfless and helpful as the Humilitatem, as intelligent as the Sapere, as wild and carefree as the Crepare, as loyal, brave, and courageous as the Valentía, and as cunning and consistent as the Tosco. Most of the time, Alanys will put others before herself. She's willing to help others as long as they accept the help, and they actually do deserve it. Still, this doesn't stop the fact that she can be a total bitch and refuse to help you in any way you might need (unless you're one of her brothers or co-workers, and even then it's grudgingly). Alanys is definitely loyal, and she's willing to give herself in a heartbeat, which could be fatal in her line of work, but she doesn't really care. If giving her life for someone else's is required, she'll do it, and there's nobody that could change her mind. She's as stubborn as that. Although... that might not be completely bad, because from there, her courage and bravery came from. She's not afraid of anything other than losing her brothers. It might cause her to seem short in intelligence at times, but don't underestimate her, because she's probably one of the most brilliant aurors her age. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Category:Sorted